


Sadness

by Mikaelf77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaelf77/pseuds/Mikaelf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' thoughts on the death of a legend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness

He sat alone at his desk, the cool still air of the dungeons sending a chill through his extremities. His hair fell around his face that he cupped in his hands, weeping quietly. His shoulders slumped and he collapsed to the surface of his desk letting out a pained moan. He was gone. The man who had become such an important part of him, who had made him who he was, was gone. Ripped from life so suddenly by that nightmare muggle disease, what was it called again?  
Cancer.  
How could such an unextraordinary disease take such a unique and remarkable man?  
Snape wept openly at the loss of the man who had portrayed him in film, the man who had turned his name into a legend. Such a loss was beyond words, it was excruciating!  
His cries echoed off the walls of his dungeon study, creating the illusion that he wasn’t alone in his mourning. And he knew that he wasn’t. Hundreds of thousands of people mourned the death of Alan Rickman. Hundreds of thousands of people heard the horrible news and stopped what they were doing to take a moment. Some felt their hearts being ripped from their chest, others felt an intense sadness, others wept until they had no more tears left. He was a wonderful man and Snape knew that Alan would be remembered fondly by millions of people all over the world.  
Suddenly he got up out of his chair and pointed his wand in the air, arm held high over his head.  
“I was lucky to have been you” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written that would be considered fan fiction and I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but it's here.


End file.
